Blueberry, is my name
by Legendoffun
Summary: On their simple trip to Yvilland, the Ghost Crew with their new addition, Ezra Bridger, go on their third mission with him. Unfortunately things look bad for their new friend as he almost ends up with no arms to train. I wonder how he escaped... wait, no... I think I know, but do you?
1. Yay! Vacation!

**Author's Note:** Well, I got a review from my other story _Rebel Wars I,_ yes I do plan on making a second, and they wanted to know how Ezra had gotten his nickname 'Blueberry', that was sometime in February. Me, being the lazy author that I am, told that person I would update in July, in other words that was me putting it off because XD Blueberries are ripe in July. So yeah, that was a poor excuse.

Now that July is hurdling to a close, I realized that I hadn't even started writing it yet, so I am going to honor what I said and write this story. Now I can't promise anything great or any lol's because this isn't a prank war or anything, but I will try my best to throw some humor into the story. Knowing me, you probably won't have to worry much about that. Now without further ado, please enjoy 'Ezra the Blueberry'... okay that title stinks. Well if you can think of anything better PM me. Or if your a guest just drop a review.

P.s this takes place a couple hours after SWR S1E2 and before SWR S1E3

P.s.s if you happened to stumble upon this story and actually enjoyed it, then please stop by at _Rebel Wars I_ and tell me what you think. That would be greatly appreciated.

P.s.s.s this will either be a two shot or a very short story (three shot). XD is there anything called a three shot. It will most likely be a three shot.

P.s.s.s.s oh wait, I think someone heard me whispering...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars Rebels, if I did then you guys would hunt me down with torches and pitchforks because I didn't give any of you a new episode.

 _Italics - 'thoughts and padawan bond', emphasis and "transmissions"  
_

 ** _Bold Italics - 'shouting in thoughts' and alarms  
_**

 **Bold - "yelling, screaming and shouting"  
**

This chapter has been checked for spelling errors on 7/20/16

* * *

As if the _Ghost_ crew wasn't lively enough, they now had a new addition to their team. Ezra Bridger. Now they have _another_ mouth to feed, which shouldn't be that hard since Zeb does eat more than he's supposed to and quite often ends up with a belly ache, but they also have another handy helper. Right now the _Ghost_ floats in space absolutely having nothing better to do. Kanan is busy telling Ezra what he can and can't do, even adding a little bit of 'advice'. Sabine, for once, wasn't cleaning her Mandalorian armor but playing the holographic game, Dejarik, with Zeb. Chopper was busy scheming, like all evil bots do, and Hera was busy watching Kanan tell her new 'kid' what to do.

"-Ezra the one thing I forbid you to do, ever..."

"Yes?" Ezra asked not wanting to disappoint his new master.

"...don't ever, _ever,_ think of cutting your hair that would be a disgrace!" Kanan finished shuddering as the thought of Ezra with short hair brushed his memory.

"Um...okay." Ezra backed away from his newly renamed master of 'calm, cool and collective' to 'creepy and overly protective'.

Kanan satisfied with his talk went elsewhere, which left room for Hera to come and talk to her new addition.

"Ezra, how's life up in space?" Hera began.

"Fine. Although, I kind of wish we would get another mission soon, I'm feeling really claustrophobic up in space." Ezra replied.

"I would imagine so, you living on Lothal with big open fields and plenty of room living by yourself," Hera smiled, "but don't worry, it doesn't take long before you'll be missing being with a bunch of people on the _Ghost_."

Ezra smiled briefly, clearly still uncomfortable in front of the female Twi'lek. Although he's seen plenty of alien species in his lifetime, he's never met one that actually wanted to help a guy such as himself. In fact, he was still trying to take in that he basically bargained his lonely life for a new family and that's probably the most overwhelming thing about this whole deal, not the claustrophobia. That was just the test of many to see if he should leave these guys in the dust and return to his normal life. If you could call getting chased by stormtroopers, normal, then yes normal life.

 _ **Beep, beep, beep.**_

"Hera, we've got a transmission incoming!" Kanan shouted from the lounge.

"I heard it, I'm on my way." Hera answered, like a monkey on a tree Hera was out of sight in less than five seconds.

Ezra, not wanting to be left out of the debriefing, followed. When he got there, a guy was telling them what they were going to be doing by way of transmission.

 _"We've just got word from our intel that Yvilland has a numerous supply of medical herbs, fruits and vegetables that have ripened over the season. Since there is no Imperial presence in that vicinity, this will be a simple mission so you can take your time."_ Then the transmission ended.

Rumbling could be heard in the background. Ezra turned around to find Sabine and Zeb taking out what looked to be sunscreen and towels. "What are you guys doing? That's not going to help with the mission, is it?"

"Not with the mission, but definitely with our vacation!" Sabine laughed tossing the items into a bag.

 _'I wonder where she got that from...'_ Ezra thought. "So I'm guessing the planet is warm?"

"This _planet_ isn't just extremely warm Ezra, but it's also where us _rebels_ go for vacation! It's basically a beach resort." The look in Zeb's eyes told them that he couldn't wait to get there, and from the expressions on Kanan and Hera's face he couldn't wait either. Even Chopper seemed a little less grumpier than usual.

"Guys, this is a mission, be real! You can't just take a vacay when you feel like it." Ezra tried to reason.

"Didn't you hear him," Kanan questioned, Ezra almost fell over, Kanan was already in swim gear... that was fast, "he said 'blah blah blah, Yvilland, no Imperial presence and vacation!"

"That's not what he said, he said you can _'take your time,'_ after he said 'Imperial presence', remember?" Ezra was really not getting the picture.

"No, he never says that. Not even on a _'simple mission'_ ," Hera glanced at Kanan who nonchalantly scratched his head at that particular moment because he makes such _'simple missions'_ hard, "so that means..."

"We're... going on vacation!" Ezra was now as excited as the rest of his comrades.

"Yep." Hera smiled brightly before setting the coordinates. "I'm setting a course to Yvilland."

* * *

 **Okay I hope you enjoyed, more will be coming soon. This story shouldn't take long to finish so you don't have to worry about a drought on this story.  
**

 **Specter LoF out.**


	2. Ezra, you look like a blueberry

**Author's note:** Wow! Thanks for all the reviews, I was really only expecting one or two and maybe a follow or favorite but I got four and more follows and favorites. Thanks a ton, although I would prefer if those who favorited/followed would leave a review as to why they are doing that but you know, no story isn't complete without _the Ghost Viewers._

 _Ghost Viewers -_ People who follow or favorite a story but never tell you if they like it or hate it.

But then again, if they're reading it. They probably don't hate it XD.

This chapter has been checked for grammar errors on 7/20/16

* * *

 **Thanks** **_Taiksi_ for following. Thanks _jpeck2000_ and _Ichichi05_ for favoriting. Thanks _Kayla103849_ for following and favoriting.  
**

 **Now for reviews:**

 _ **LordSkyJacker** \- _ I know, I was really surprised when I saw the trailer for Star Wars Rebels season 3. Hmm, I'm still trying to decide if I like the new looks. I'm undecided. Well, you don't have to wait any longer. Here it is!

 **Midnight Luna -** I don't know, maybe you'll find out. Yep, more hair jokes. I actually liked the way Ezra's hair was, but true to Star Wars fashion, they always cut a padawans hair. Maybe if there is another season, he'll grow it out again.

 **MafiaMarshMello -** Well, since he's a padawan he cut his hair. That's just what Star Wars does. XD

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars Rebels, if I did then Kanera would be the main characters XD

* * *

The trip to Yvilland was mostly uneventful. Ezra decided to get ready for the beach, because Hera and Zeb kept telling him that he would be missing out on the fun. Eventually he relented. Everyone minded there on business after that, (and since this is before _Rebel Wars I_ ), nobody was pranked. When they finally came out of Hyperspace, a gorgeous planet met Ezra's view.

 _'It looks like a replica of Earth.'_ Ezra mused.

"It's better when you get there." Zeb spoke, startling Ezra from his thoughts.

It didn't take them long to land. Sabine and Zeb raced out followed by Kanan with Hera on his heels. Chopper was busy locking down doors, but when he was done, he left just as quickly. Ezra stepped off the ramp and ran after his retreating crew.

To Ezra's surprise, they all ran straight past the field with herbs, and headed down towards a nice clean beach. Nobody seemed the least bit surprised. Kanan dove into the water followed by the rest of the crew, while Ezra stood stone faced shaking his head.

"Really guys, I thought it was work first, play later?" Ezra huffed sitting on the soft sand.

"Well Ezra, you got to make the most of the moment- *splash* - if Stormtroopers come right now, we could easily zip through the fields and pick a bunch of plants without getting shot." Kanan spoke doing back paddles in the water.

"Yeah, and? What if the work is already done?" Ezra countered.

"Then - *swimming underwater to dodge attack from Hera* - then we can't have fun here. Do you think stormtroopers would allow us to play in the beach if we asked them nicely?" Kanan tried.

" _Please stormtroopers, we just want to have a nice vacay and then you can kill or capture us. Don't worry we won't fight."_ Zeb mocked.

"Uh, no, they would blow our brains out." Ezra replied.

"Yep." Hera answered.

"Sooo... why can't we just do our job first?" Ezra sighed.

"Oh Ezra, what is it with you and not taking vacations," Sabine asked, "I get it that you have probably been hiding all your life and you're not used to being in the open, but, come on in, the water is fine!"

Ezra, seeing no point in arguing, finally decided to wade in the water. It was cool, but not too cool and not too warm. Relaxing in the water for a bit, he decided to go down with the rest of his teammates. Immediately, he loved this decision, not only was Sabine smiling, but he actually felt like he was part of a family.

"You know Ezra, with your hair all wet you kind of remind me of a blueberry." Sabine stated.

Ezra looked in the reflection of the water before replying. "If I cut my hair-"

"-which you will do no such thing as long as I can see-" Kanan interjected.

"-then I might look like a blueberry, but I don't see me looking like a blueberry." Ezra waved off. _'Besides I don't need a silly nickname like Blueberry.'_

This went on for an hour or so, then Zeb's belly started to rumble.

"Eh, heh heh." Zeb smiled, a little embarrassed.

"I guess we should get something to eat." Kanan said while heading towards land.

"I believe so." Hera agreed quickly with Sabine following.

Ezra didn't want to get out though, he never knew how much he missed being able to just relax with no intimate danger on his heels.

"I'm going to stay in the water a little longer." Ezra said, his head just barely above the water.

"Okay Ezra, but when we get ready to work, then I expect you to be here," Kanan answered, "hey Hera, what did you pack for lunch this fine evening. It isn't cultivated molds or fungi this time... is it?"

Hera smiled, "No Kanan," then she took out a big bowl, with a piece of weird looking bread and what looked similar to a mushroom, to everyone's horror, "It's rycrit stew with raw munch-fungus, munch-fungus bread and to top it all off-"

"-Hera, please don't say fungus ale." Kanan spoke he already looked sick and he hadn't even put anything in his mouth yet.

"No silly, it's _fermented_ fungus ale." Hera laughed before dishing the food onto everyone's plates.

 _"Hera, why'd you get this?"_ Kanan whined.

"Because, I miss food from Ryloth. I've had to deal with your silly human meals for the longest time. Now I want something from my planet." Hera smiled before taking a pause to eat.

"You know what, let's go work first and then eat." Zeb suggested.

"Okay." Hera said disheartened putting the food back. "Ezra, it's time to work!"

* * *

In the fields, they worked with one partner. Sabine and Hera did the vegetables, Kanan and Chopper did the herbs while Zeb and Ezra did the fruit. It didn't take long to fill their baskets with herbs, fruits and veggies. Kanan, Zeb and Sabine though took little bits of fruit and stuffed it in their mouths every now and then. Then a loud sound startled everyone from their work.

"What was that?" Hera asked.

"Wop, wop waaap! WAP WOP WOMP"* Chopper threw his little mechanical arms in the air before zooming out of there in a heartbeat... although that is something the little guy doesn't have.

"Look! Up there. It's a giant bird!" Sabine stated.

As if the bird heard her, it began it's descent.

 **"Quickly, everyone scatter! Hera can you tell me a little bit more about that bird?"** Kanan shouted

 **"It isn't carnivorous so it shouldn't be attacking us, it loves fruits particularly berries!"** Hera yelled back.

 **"Then why is it coming so close?"** Zeb asked running out of the fields.

 **"Maybe because we are where it likes to feed?"** Sabine spoke pointing to the flowers and fruits.

"Oh." Zeb stopped. "So we don't have to run."

"Yeah." Hera said all out of breath.

The bird was still heading there way. It went past Kanan, then Chopper, then Zeb, then Hera, and stopped right in front of Ezra and Sabine. It looked at Ezra then Sabine then Ezra again. Ezra backed away, but the bird followed before bellowing a huge caw. It sounded really hungry.

"H-hey, guys, why is it following me and not Sabine?" Ezra asked panicked. _'Is this how it's supposed to end? Am I going to end up as food for an oversized bird? I just started as a rebel, this isn't how it's supposed to end.'_

"Uh Ezra... I think that bird thinks I'm an unripe blueberry." Sabine said, "You know... my hair."

Then Ezra's eyes went as big as saucers. " **Ahhh, it thinks I'm a blueberry!"**

* * *

 **Okay, I'll leave it at that. Hopefully the last chapter will be updated tomorrow.  
**

 **Oops, I forgot to add what Chopper said XD**

*"Don't ask me! I'm outta here!"

 **Okay done.**

 **Specter LoF out.**


	3. Back to Work!

**Author's note:** Sorry for updating so late but something strange is happening with fanfiction, and this isn't the first time. Okay, so for some reason I can't see any of my reviews *sigh* I was looking forward to reading and replying to them especially since this is the last chapter. Oh well. Only one came through. I'm just gonna make a guess that MafiaMarshMello, Midnight Luna, Rebels-lover and LordSkyJacker reviewed as well. So, thanks if you did.

 _ **Rebel Spectre 6 -**_ Well. That's what I'm aiming for! Thanks for the review XD

 **Thanks** ** _EzLMG15, Lorveyna, Rebels-lover_ (I was wondering when you'd show up) _,_ and _rebel-blueberry_ for favoriting. Thanks _yadira5053_ for following. Thanks _Rebels-lover_ for following and favoriting... and possibly reviewing! **

Ugh, it kills me not to know!

 **Disclaimer:** For the last time on this story, I don't own Star Wars Rebels. I use the characters only to make others laugh.

* * *

The big bird seemed to agree with Ezra and tried to take a peck at his arms, but Ezra wasn't having any of that. Quickly he flipped over the bird and ran towards the Hera and the others. The bird was fast on his heels trying it's hardest to just get a taste of the _succulent, juicy, ripe "blueberry"._ It was already salivating from staring at the running berry.

 _'How odd, blueberries don't run.'_ The bird thought as it chased the panicky human.

 **"Guys! Help me!"** Ezra yelled racing as fast as he could away from danger. **"This bird is trying to eat me!"**

 _'That's_ _evident.'_ Kanan thought.

"Ezra! Use your slingshot!" Hera reminded him.

"Oh yeah... heh heh." Ezra laughed nervously while Sabine did a face palm.

Turning around, Ezra threw a few yellow shots at the bird. They hit the target. The bird howled, before flying off to less, _hurtful_ berries. Ezra, out of breath, collapsed to the ground taking in deep gulps of air. He was still taking deep breaths when the rest of his teammates came.

"Huh, looks like I was right." Sabine smirked.

"About, about what?" Ezra asked still trying to catch his breath.

"You're a blueberry. Ezra the Blueberry." Sabine snickered.

Ezra threw a mock punch at the giggling Mandalorian. "That's _not_ funny. I was almost lunch."

Sabine just shrugged her shoulders. Then the group headed back to the _Ghost_ to finish their mission.

"Speaking of lunch..." Hera reminded them. Immediately everyone's faces went pale. *Click*. Chopper whirred away with a new picture to add to his blackmailing.

* * *

 **Okay that's it. I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry I posted so late in the day, but at least I didn't update 'til next week which I'm so prone to do with my stories.  
**

 **Now that I'm done with this story you can look forward to more updates of _Rebel Wars I,_ unfortunately for you I have a family reunion this weekend so I can't promise you any updates until next week. So stay tuned. **

**Specter LoF out.**


End file.
